A large and growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like.
These electronic devices often use wireless communication systems to download or upload digital media items or otherwise transmit information from or receive information into the device. It may be desirable for an electronic device to employ multiple wireless communication systems that support different communication protocols. However, increasing the number of communication systems may increase the size of the electronic device.